ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Facilier
Dr. Facilier is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. In Hyperion Heights, he is known as Baron Samdi. Facilier is portrayed by Daniel Francis. His gallery is here. Biography Background Facilier is a travelling soothsayer whom Tiana seeks out when her kingdom comes to financial ruin. When Tiana meets him, Dr. Facilier instructs her to go to the "red crow", meaning a tavern called The Crimson Crow. There, Tiana meets Prince Marius, but when he eventually steals the firefly ruby medal that once belonged to Tiana's father, "Marius" turns out to be a fraud working for Facilier, due to the latter keeping his true love imprisoned. Tiana confronts Dr. Facilier and gives him the firefly ruby medal in exchange for Robert's true love. Facilier uses the ruby's power to free himself from "a kind of prison" where he had "one foot in this world and one in a less pleasant place". He then tells Tiana that they will meet again, before vanishing. Later, at Tiana's coronation, Facilier appears and warns her of a danger threatening her kingdom. Tiana and Naveen manage to eradicate the danger - a giant alligator - but Naveen is fatally wounded. At that moment, Facilier appears once again and agrees to save Naveen's life, but also takes him away. At Tiana's coronation, Facilier approaches Regina, with whom he shares a past. Facilier retrieves a necklace Regina wore when she was the Evil Queen, and the two share a kiss. Season 7 In Hyperion Heights, Baron Samdi is the CEO of corporate investment company Samdi Holdings, who is pushed out of town by Victoria Belfrey. After Belfrey's death, however, Samdi returns and make an offer on Roni's. The owner, Regina, realizes that Samdi is Facilier and confronts him, discovering that his memories aren't affected by the curse. Facilier tells Regina that he wants the Dark One's Dagger and later reveals to Nick Branson that he woke him from the curse to get rid of some coven members, before killing Nick with a voodoo doll. Powers/Abilities Dr. Facilier is a mysterious and enigmatic magician, with powers tied to his "friends on the other side": *'Teleportation:' Facilier can magically transport himself from one location to another. *'Transformation:' He has the ability of transformation, as demonstrated when he turns Marius into a human. *'Voodoo Magic:' Interestingly, he has the power of voodoo, and can create working voodoo dolls. *'Healing:' Facilier can heal people, and even bring them back from the brink of death. Trivia *He is based on Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog. **Facilier also alludes to the witch from the fairytale The Frog Prince. *Facilier's cursed name is a reference to Baron Samedi, a figure from Haitian voodoo folklore. Appearances *'S7, E05:' "Greenbacks" (flashback) *'S7, E12:' "A Taste of the Heights" *'S7, E14:' "The Girl in the Tower" *'S7, E15:' "Sisterhood" *'S7, E17:' "Chosen" *'S7, E18:' "The Guardian" *'S7, E19:' "Flower Child" *'S7, E20:' "Is This Henry Mills?" Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Season 7 characters Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Frog Prince Category:New Enchanted Forest characters Category:Hyperion Heights characters Category:Deceased characters